


Sleeping Beauty

by Hessonite_Angel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, Welcome to me being a horrible person again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel
Summary: All the tears have fueled me. I think everyone deserves a happy ending. However, it'll take some time to get there! ;)





	1. Eternal Sleep

It was true irony. The Paladin of the Forest, chosen for her curiosity and intelligence, was taken down by a plant. It all happened so fast no one could pinpoint what happened.

       They had landed on a planet filled with plant life. They relocated a species whose planet was destroyed by the Galra. It was a coincidence they had managed to find a new planet for them with similar enough plant life for the aliens to survive.

       Pidge found an interesting plant, by everyone’s standards. It dangled off the tree in vines covered in leaves and flowers. Pidge was drawn to the flowers as they didn’t look like silky petals, instead, the petal’s looked to be made of crystal. Pidge put one in a containment unit to study later. As the Paladin to the Guardian of the Forest and a friend of the Olkari she had a reputation to uphold.

       She coughed after one sprayed a neon powder at her, but she shrugged it off.

       “Pidge, where are you? Keith says it’s time to go!” Hunk’s voice rang out.

       “Coming!” Pidge said.

       No one could have known anything was wrong. For most the trip back to the ship in their lions, they joked, but it eventually fell into a comfortable silence. No one had said anything to concern the others.

       Now they sat waiting for Pidge on the bridge.

“Where’s Pidge?” Shiro asked concerned, this wasn’t like Pidge.

“She sent a sample of a plant from that planet,” Coran said. “You’d think number five would have beat you all here to analyze it.” Then Keith ran to the green lion’s hanger Coran the first to take off after him. Lance and Hunk right behind them. Allura remembered what happened with Shiro and ran. Shiro was last to make it to the hanger.

Something was obviously wrong, the green lion was freaking out, scratching her face. Upon seeing the Paladin’s, she kneeled and let them into her cockpit.

There Pidge was sitting in her seat, wrapped in the vines of the plant she was interested in. Neon green glowing crystal flower’s rested on the vine’s, seeming to light up and dim with a human heartbeat. It looked as though she was asleep: her breathing was even, her eye’s closed.

“Maybe she just passed out!” Coran yelled. “Number Five! Hold on! We’ll get you to a pod and you’ll be better than new!” He pushed past Keith and cradled Pidge as though she was his own child. He pushed past the rest the Paladins.

If they didn’t already know the way to the pods all they would’ve had to do was follow the glowing crystal petals.

When she wouldn’t wake up after a week in the pod they tried everything. They tried shouting and making any noise they could. They tried threatening her tech. Coran and Hunk were in a constant cycle of ripping vines off her. At the very end, they even tried the classic ‘True Love’s Kiss’.

She was covered in vine’s, flowers everywhere. And with each kiss, a flower changed to another color.

Coran kissed her forehead, after all, what was truer than the love of a family: Pidge was like another daughter to him. A flower turned orange.

Allura kissed her on the cheek. She loved her fellow Paladin but didn’t know about the young girl’s feelings toward her of Earth customs. A flower turned pink.

Shiro kissed her hand. Without saving Matt and Sam, he didn’t have anyone to ask the permission to date her, nor did he have her consent. A flower turned purple.

Lance was the first brave one to kiss her on the lips, slowly, taking a few minutes just in case it needed to sink in. That’s how it worked in the movies! It had to work. He couldn’t lose her. A flower turned blue.

Keith kissed the hand Shiro didn’t. Her right hand. They were the original arms of Voltron. They were the shorty squad of Voltron. They lived off spite and taunting Lance. A flower turned red.

Hunk gently caressed Pidge’s cheek before kissing her gently on the lips, he lingered longer than Lance. Pidge was the only one who understood him on an intellectual level. They could talk science like it was another language. A flower turned yellow.

They waited. And waited. And waited, but she didn’t wake up. Lance yelled at the other’s claiming it didn’t work since the others didn’t kiss her on the lips. Keith suggested maybe none of them were her ‘true love’. Allura devolved into tears and cried into Shiro’s, who was currently numb to the world, chest. Hunk pulled Keith and Lance apart during their fight. Coran shut down from the world.

Her vitals slowly started to slow down over the course of months. Coran and Hunk did everything to keep her alive for as long as possible. They tried studying the sample Pidge took, but they couldn’t figure out how to reverse the effects.

After a few years, Pidge’s heart slowed to a stop, and she died seemingly dreaming.


	2. Papa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the tears have fueled me. I think everyone deserves a happy ending. However, it'll take some time to get there! ;)

        Coran dusted the pod. He did so multiple times a die. And he’d have new flowers and tech for his daughter every day.

        “Morning number 5. How are you feeling?” Coran asked. He never expected an answer. Pidge had been dead for a few years, but her body still looked as it did the day she died. Well not entirely. Coran had taken it upon himself to change her out of her armor, the vines allowed that. Her new attire was an old Altean sundress. It was white and spring green with flowers decorating it. He personally cut her hair himself.

        None of the others would even enter the room anymore, not as the vines and flowers enveloped her.

        Sometimes Hunk would ask him how Pidge was doing. The others would talk as if Pidge was just away on a mission.

        Coran still tried things to help Pidge awaken from her slumber. He acted as if she was in a coma.

        “I managed to get some old earth and Altean fairytales. I found one that reminded me of you! Sleeping beauty.” Coran dusted off the book. “You know… My wife on Altea was pregnant with a daughter before the attack… We only had a son before that. But we were gonna have a baby girl. But my wife died during the first attack, my wife had claimed that morning the baby had started kicking.” His tears fell on the pages. “Sometimes I look at you and imagine you’re the spirit of my baby girl. Who never got a chance to live. I guess that’s why I’m having a hard time letting you go. I’m losing my shot at being a father again.”

        In the corner of his vision, he saw the orange flower glowing. All the specially colored flowers and one of the green one formed a flower crown on her head.

        And her eyes opened. The orange flower stayed glower as her eyes opened.

        Coran dropped the book and opened the pod.

        “Pidge! Pidge, sweetheart! Are you alright?” Pidge stared at him dazed. Coran quickly picked her up. “Do you remember who I am?”

        Pidge blinked at him. She looked innocent like a child. Then she shook her head.

        “Are you my Papa?” The orange flower blinked and glowed. Coran wanted so badly to say yes.

        “Not by birth. But I think of you as my daughter.” Coran carried her through the castle to the med bay. “Do you remember anything?”

        “No, Papa.” Pidge looked confused.

        “It’s alright. I promise.” Coran said.  “I’ll take care of you, I promise.”    

        Coran was lucky everyone was out on a mission. He didn’t want a commotion to startle Pidge.

        He spent a few hours running tests. It seemed as far as Pidge knew, she was Coran’s daughter, even if not by blood. And that her name was Katie or Pidge. Everything else was fuzzy.

        “Papa is everything alright?”

        “Of course, why would you think otherwise?” Coran knelt by her.

        “You looked like you were about to cry.”

        “Happy tears, I was so happy my little girl woke up.” Pidge smiled at him.

        “I’m happy I woke up too, Papa.” Pidge looked like a little nymph.

        Coran probably should have told the other Pidge woke up, and he would. But first, he wanted to spend time with Pidge. Make sure she was ok, and make some happy memories as a father and daughter would.

        She seemed to grow tired easy, so he led her to her room, and put her to bed.

        “Goodnight Pidge, I’ll see you in the morning.” Coran kissed her forehead.

        “Night Papa.” As she shut her eyes the orange flower dimmed and slowly stopped glowing, signaling her sleep.


End file.
